Mélancolie Amoureuse
by Blihioma
Summary: Harry reçoit littéralement un coup de couteau dans le dos et s'effondre par terre, mort... Lorsqu'il se réveille, il n'est plus dans le monde des vivants, mais dans celui des morts, au côté de son amant la Mort, plus connu sous le nom de Death. Cette relation lui apporte autant de bonheur que de malheur, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à y mettre fin.


**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drame

 **Univers :** Post T.7 Sans l'épilogue

 **Pairing :** Harry x Death

 **Evénement :** Saint-Valentin

Bonjour mes petits sorciers, devinez qui est de retour ?

Nous sommes donc déjà à la cinquième histoire pour la Saint-Valentin. Après, je sais que niveau date, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ? x)

Sinon, pour cette fois je vous offre un OS sur le fandom de Harry Potter donc, sans crossover. Au début il devait plus être humoristique, mais finalement il est devenu plus mélancolique/dramatique que prévu… J'en suis à moitié désolé car je pense que ça reste bien malgré tout lol

Sinon je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Mélancolie Amoureuse**_

 **…**

Harry sentit la morsure de la douleur se propager dans tous son être, depuis son dos. Rapidement le froid glacial de la mort se referma sur lui, et son regard devint flou. Il sentit quelqu'un le retenir alors que son corps tombait en avant. Il fut installé sur le sol et il aperçut une grande silhouette déglingué, ainsi qu'une tâche rousse. Ron avait à peine hésité à le poignarder dans le dos et il avait touché le bon endroit, son poumon perforé le brûlait à chaque respiration et bientôt il ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter par les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit après ce qu'il sembla des heures, son environnement avait totalement changé. Il ne reconnaissait plus la tapisserie défraichi de la vieille maison dans laquelle il avait emménagée. Les murs étaient blancs, tout comme le sol et le plafond. Le paysage semblait cliniquement froid, mais Harry avait au contraire l'impression d'être dans un cocon de chaleur. Des bras étaient entourés autour de lui et il releva le regard pour croiser celui humide de Death. Son beau et magnifique Death.

Le jour où il avait succombé au sort mortel de Voldemort, il n'avait pas vu Dumbledore comme il l'avait fait croire à ses amis. Non, il avait rencontré la Mort elle-même. Ou plutôt « _lui-même_ » car contrairement à tous les textes qui existaient à son sujet, la Mort n'était pas une femme ou un être asexué. Non, il s'agissait d'un homme qui semblait avoir dans la trentaine, diablement sexy. Ils avaient longuement discutés ensemble, alors que les autres le croyaient morts, sur ses nouvelles responsabilités notamment en tant que détenteurs des Reliques de la Mort. La légende voulait qu'en obtenant les trois artefacts, la baguette, la cape et la pierre, on devenait alors le _Maître_ de la Mort. Mais la vérité était légèrement différente.

Celui qui réussissait à réunir les Reliques de la Mort devenait alors le Compagnon de la Mort, une sorte de prophète de la Mort sur Terre. Malheureusement, cela ne signifiait plus rien pour la société actuelle et finalement seul le don d'immortalité était resté en mémoire. Cependant Harry n'était pas réellement immortel. Il ne pouvait juste pas mourir avant que son heure ne soit arrivé. Et pour pouvoir accomplir son devoir, son corps ne vieillirait plus après avoir atteint le plein potentiel de ses capacités.

Son rôle était de faire respecter les règles de la Mort et d'empêcher ceux qui ne devaient pas encore mourir, de rejoindre l'autre côté. Cela signifiait parfois prédire de grandes catastrophes, empêcher une femme de se suicider ou sauver un homme d'une agression, sortir un enfant d'une famille abusive ou mettre lui-même fin aux jours d'un sorcier jouant avec la vie et la mort. Heureusement, Harry avait trouvé une utilité à sa célébrité grâce à cela et il faisait en sorte de faire son devoir en se faisant entendre.

Le Compagnon de la Mort n'était pourtant pas obligé de travailler seul et la Mort pouvait marquer des personnes soigneusement choisies pour les protéger à leur tour d'accidents qui mettraient un terme définitif et prématuré à leur vie. Cependant elles ne disposaient pas de la jeunesse éternelle comme Harry et si elles mourraient plus de neuf fois, la dixième fois serait fatale. Le jeune Potter avait donc réuni des amis de confiance autour de lui pour servir sous ses ordres, afin de faire respecter le Destin.

Toutefois, bien que de nombreuses années soient passées, il n'avait jamais pris de femme ou d'époux, car être le Compagnon de la Mort ne signifiait pas seulement être son _messager_ sur Terre, mais également être lié magiquement à l'entité qui représentait la fin de la Vie. Le mariage sorcier était donc impossible pour lui et même s'il se mariait à la manière des moldus, la Magie l'empêcherait de fournir une descendance à sa lignée. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas comme si cela gênait réellement Harry car il avait eu un coup de cœur pour Death dès qu'il l'avait vu.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris que c'était de l'amour, il l'avait juste trouvé extrêmement beau et agréable. Mais au fil de leurs rencontres, volontaires ou non, Harry avait pris à apprécier de plus en plus celui qui, fondamentalement selon les lois sorcières, était son fiancé et même son mari. La Mort avait de nombreux noms et lui-même n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'en chercher un, il était la Mort, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Mais Harry avait trouvé bizarre de le nommer ainsi, avec un nom à consonance féminine alors que son époux avait tout l'attirail d'un homme, là où il fallait.

Finalement il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'appeler Death et l'entité avait accepté ce surnom. La Mort était donc devenue Death et Harry était devenu définitivement amoureux. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement que peu se voir car ils ne vivaient pas dans le plan d'existence et qu'ils avaient chacun beaucoup à faire. Généralement, ils se réunissaient dans les rêves du sorcier tous les deux ou trois jours si rien d'autre ne les retenait ailleurs. Bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions comme aujourd'hui, lorsqu'Harry se faisait tuer et qu'il devait attendre que son corps soit soigné avant de revenir d'entre les morts.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui tu te contenterais de rester chez toi. » Murmura Death, penché au-dessus de lui, caressant son visage avec des gestes lents et attentionnés.

« Je n'ai pas quitté ma maison. » Répliqua Harry en se redressant et en grimpant sur les cuisses de son époux. « Je n'aime pas voir tous ses couples quand je dois rester seul toute la journée car tu n'as pas d'existence solide dans mon monde. » Murmura-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

La Saint-Valentin était devenu un jour assez morose pour le sorcier car cela lui rappelait sans cesse que son cœur appartenait à un être qui n'était pas de ce monde. Plusieurs fois il avait souhaité que son temps soit enfin arrivé à son terme pour rejoindre son amour, mais cela lui était malheureusement impossible. Être le Compagnon de la Mort fut pour lui une bénédiction et une malédiction. Sans cela, il n'aurait en effet jamais pu apprendre à connaître Death et c'était en même temps pour cette même raison qu'il ne pouvait pas définitivement le rejoindre.

Quelle ironie.

« Eh bien, visiblement cette fois tu ne passeras pas cette journée seul. » Rétorqua l'autre homme en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher Harry de lui.

Jamais la Mort n'aurait cru qu'un jour un de ses _Compagnons_ développerait réellement des sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un titre comme un autre, trouvé par les humains comme une sorte d'avertissement contre son élu. Bien sûr, dans les faits, les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient réussis à amasser les trois reliques étaient tous devenus ses époux et épouses, mais il n'y avait aucun réel sentiment entre eux. Harry fut le premier à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, tout comme il fut le premier à qui il dit ses mêmes mots.

Car oui, il était véritablement tombé amoureux de ce jeune homme qui avait su faire face à tant d'épreuves. Il avait parfois croisé sa route, quand il s'était dangereusement rapproché des portes de son domaine, sans jamais pour autant les franchir, et il avait été soufflé par son courage, sa détermination, sa force d'esprit. A cause d'une prophétie, il s'était retrouvé à la limite des mondes, à la fois mort et vivant, et pourtant ses yeux se tournaient toujours vers l'avenir, quel qu'il soit.

Death avait apprécié le jeune homme bien avant qu'il ne devienne son Compagnon, s'était promis à l'époque de lui offrir une place de choix dans l'autre monde, voire peut-être même de lui accorder la réincarnation dès qu'il la voudrait. Mais à cause des manipulations d'un vieil homme, Harry n'avait fait que s'ancrer un peu plus sur cette frontière, à sa grande joie mais également à son grand désarroi.

Car ce qui était pour son sorcier à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, était la même chose pour lui. Il avait aimé apprendre qu'il pourrait avoir Harry à ses côtés, tout comme il s'en était voulu de lui ôter la chance de vivre une vie simple comme il y aspirait. Puis ses sentiments naissant lui avaient été retournés et il avait maudit les Reliques pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son amour, alors qu'il se maudissait de vouloir la mort de son plus précieux trésor.

La Mort n'était même pas sûr de comment finirait cette histoire. Pourraient-ils vivre ensemble dans l'autre monde une fois qu'Harry arriverait à la fin de son temps ? Ou bien seraient-ils de nouveau séparés ? Ils n'en savaient rien et évitaient même d'en parler, même si l'inquiétude était là. A vrai dire, Death n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait pour lui et pour Harry, alors ils attendaient que l'ultimatum arrive et ils aviseraient sûrement à ce moment-là. Ils ne pouvaient faire que cela de toute manière, attendre. Ils étaient tous les deux très bons à ce petit jeu et ils savaient surtout comment passer le temps.

 **oOo**

Harry rouvrit les yeux dans son lit aux draps si confortables. Il tourna la tête en percevant du mouvement dans son champ de vision périphérique. Il vit Ron secouer la tête et s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Tu dois _vraiment_ arrêter de me demander de te tuer à chaque fois que tu veux retrouver ton petit-copain Harry, c'est plus possible. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu deviens meilleur à chaque rendez-vous. » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

Le rouquin grimaça à la remarque de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas s'il devait réellement le prendre comme un compliment. Ron avait été l'un des rares de leurs amis à accepter la relation entre Harry et Death, même si elle était assez glauque. Hermione avait hurlé que c'était malsain et en toute franchise, cela l'était. Il suffisait de voir Harry qui se faisait tuer ou se laissait mourir de plus en plus souvent pour retrouver son amant, mais Ron ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux… Alors il avait pris une décision, celle de suivre son ami et de lui apporter son soutien.

Hermione était alors parti, de la vie d'Harry mais aussi de la sienne, rompant leurs fiançailles. Cela avait failli faire douter Ron, mais il avait résisté à ce chantage affectif, le bonheur de son ami valait le sacrifice d'une femme qui visiblement ne l'avait pas assez aimé pour accepter son choix.

« Cela s'est bien passé au moins j'espère ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire rayonnant de bonheur, mais avec une certaine mélancolie malgré tout. Harry était vraiment heureux, pour la première fois dans sa vie, mais il avait encore des regrets quant à la situation de son couple.

« Allez viens-là petit frère. » Murmura Ron en le rapprochant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry se serra contre lui, profitant de la chaleur et du réconfort qui se dégageait de son frère de cœur. Heureusement que Ron était là pour lui, sinon il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu rester sein d'esprit. Il aurait passé ses journées à se suicider pour retrouver Death et à lentement sombrer dans les ténèbres de la dépression. Mais il avait un ami avec lui pour le soutenir et lui faire apprécier également sa vie sur Terre.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà, un peu triste hein ? Encore je suis à moitié désolé, vraiment.

Je voulais plus faire « Harry fait une surprise à Death pour le jour des amoureux » et franchement c'était pour ça qu'Harry a demandé à Ron de le tuer au début, mais Harry, tout comme moi, nous nous sommes perdus dans nos pensées sur cette relation, ce qui a donné ce petit OS.

J'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir si vous avez vraiment cru que Ron était un méchant ou pas ? x) Moi je suis sûr que oui ! Mais jusqu'au bout ou bien vous aviez des soupçons avant la fin ?

Une petite review pour me partager votre impression ?


End file.
